The Secret
by Shijima Ai
Summary: Sudah memasuki minggu ketiga aku tinggal di mansion bersama si bungsu Sabaku. Tapi rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa harta dan segala jerih payah -termasuk seluruh gajimu- pada akhirnya terhempas begitu saja menjadi milik pemilik mansion ini. Gila. Ini gila. Sepertinya aku juga mulai gila.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET -CHAPTER 1-**

 **GaaraxShijima Fanfiction**

 **Summary :**

 **Sudah memasuki minggu ketiga aku tinggal di mansion bersama si bungsu Sabaku. Tapi rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa harta dan segala jerih payah -termasuk seluruh gajimu- pada akhirnya terhempas begitu saja menjadi milik pemilik mansion ini. Gila. Ini gila. Sepertinya aku juga mulai gila.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto n friends belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyou Kodachi (Gaara Hiden)**

 **-oOo-**

"Shijima, kau sakit?"

"Hm? Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa... aku tidak sakit." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Jangan melamun di depan kaca seperti itu. Aku kira kau kesurupan."

Aku pun mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… tenang saja."

"Benarkah?"

Lalu aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat pundakku.

"Hah~"

Kulihat seseorang yang sedang menemaniku di sini menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 tengah malam. Aku mengakhiri latihanku. Bergegas melepas sepatu _sneakers_ ku dan menggantinya dengan sandal. Setelah itu kulanjutkan dengan menata dan mengemasi barang-barang.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Hening. Aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku merasa malas untuk sekedar menjawabnya.

"Ino sudah pulang lebih dulu dari tadi. Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan malam, hn?"

Lagi-lagi akupun diam dan hanya mendengarkannya saja.

"Kau… jangan keras kepala seperti itu Shijima… atau tunanganmu yang dingin itu akan-"

Aku melirik ke orang itu dengan cepat. Kembali aku mendengus dibuatnya. Tunangan? Siapa yang dia bilang tunangan? Jangan melucu! Aku… benar-benar tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Hanya saja… aku juga tidak tega dengan satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan paham dengan kondisiku sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan?" Jleb. Tanganku terhenti meringkasi barang kala mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku memandang wajahnya yang iba itu… melihatku. Apa sebegitu menyedihkannya diriku hingga harus dikasihani? Dan jawabanya adalah BENAR! BENAR SEKALI! BAHKAN UNTUK MEMBELI MAKANAN SAJA AKU TAK SANGGUP!

"Tentu saja aku punya. Aku hanya… tidak ingin menggunakannya… dengan sembarangan"-karna uang itu bukan milikku, jawabku bohong.

Kemudian ia balik menatapku dan tertawa miris.

"Aku mengerti."

Ia menyodorkan sebuah susu kotak rasa coklat padaku.

"Sayangnya, kau tetap harus mengisi perutmu itu. Jadi… minumlah"

Aku mengangguk dan menerimanya.

"Segera pulang. Aku tidak mau karir dan pekerjaanmu terhenti. Jangan sampai masalahmu itu menambah beban pikiranmu. Istirahatlah" Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku dan kemudian berlalu.

Akupun hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya dengan wajah senduku.

Pak manager… trimakasih.

 **-oOo-**

Mobil jemputan sudah menunggu dari tadi. Memang, aku saja yang ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu ku di kantor atau di studio. Entah apa yang aku lakukan di sana. Tapi sepertinya aku punya kegiatan baru. Termenung. Ya, itu sudah menjadi kegiatan baru yang sering kulakukan kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada.

Aku terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku, hingga tak terasa mobil sudah berhenti dan tiba di rum-, maksudku di mansion super elit nan megah ini. Mansion berinterior klasik yang didominasi dengan kayu, warna coklat dan merah maroon. Dibelakang mansion ada kebun kaktus (?) yang katanya sang pemilik mansion sendirilah yang merawatnya. Selain itu kudengar juga ada ruangan di lantai bawah tanah yang aku tak tau (dan tak mau tau) apapun isinya. Sangat indah. Aku suka dengan mansion ini. Tetapi, tidak dengan pemiliknya, anak ketiga dari keluarga Sabaku. Sabaku no Gaara. Demi Tuhan,… menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatku memegang kepala.

Aku adalah Shijima Houki. Umurku 24 tahun. Aku sangat suka menari, hiphop dan street dance pada khususnya. Aku sudah berlatih menari sejak kecil. Kemudian aku melanjutkannya dengan menjalani training saat sekolah menengah untuk menjadi seorang penari, penyanyi maupun aktris. Lalu aku memulai debutku pada usia 18 tahun. Kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak melarang dengan jalan yang kupilih ini. Maka dari itu aku berusaha fokus dengan impianku dan membuat mereka bangga! Aku bersyukur mereka selalu mendukungku hingga dalam waktu singkat aku bisa menjadi orang yang sukses, terkenal dan tentu saja… memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup.

Namun seperti yang kalian ketahui, di atas langit masih ada langit. Aku sangat yakin, keluarga Sabaku adalah orang yang sangat-amat-super-duper-elit dan kaya. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka ayahku bisa mengenal pengusaha besar seperti dia. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah… ayahku memiliki hutang yang bahkan tidak sanggup ia bayar kepada Sabaku bungsu ini. Oh, demi Neptune… sekarang akupun harus bekerja keras menanggung semua apa yang telah ayahku lakukan.

 **-oOo-**

 _"Maaf nona, ada tamu yang menunggu anda di dalam"_

 _Baru saja tiba di rumah sudah ada tamu yang menungguku. Siapa? Teman-temanku tidak mungkin datang tanpa memberi kabar. Mungkin kerabat orangtu- maksudku kerabat almarhumah kedua orangtuaku. Semenjak ayah dan ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan dinasnya, beberapa kerabat banyak berkunjung untuk menyampaikan belasungkawa. Hanya saja karena aku sibuk dengan dunia dan pekerjaanku, aku tidak terlalu mengenal dekat dengan mereka, termasuk pria yang sedang berada di depanku saat ini._

 _"Maaf siapa anda?"_

 _Pria itu lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya._

 _"Aku Sabaku no Gaara. Aku kerabat almarhumah ayahmu." Jawabnya sambil menatapku._

 _"Jadi tuan Sabaku, apa keperluanmu?"_

 _Ia tersenyum. Tapi dari yang kulihat senyumannya itu tampak… dingin. Hal itu membuatku merinding dan merasa akan jadi pertanda buruk._

 _"Aku kemari ingin mengambil sesuatu… sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."_

 _Untuk sesaat aku mendadak tuli. Apa yang dia bilang? Mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya? Apa dia meninggalkan sesuatu di sini?_

 _"Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak mengerti apa urusanmu dengan ayahku, dulu. Mungkin anda bisa sedikit jelaskan apa yang anda butuhkan di sini… tuan Sabaku?"_

 _Ia pun menunjukkan sebuah map yang berada di atas meja, kemudian ia menyodorkan map tersebut kepadaku. Apakah ini tentang pekerjaan? Aku meraih map itu dan membukanya. Di dalam map itu ternyata berisi selembar surat pernyataan bermaterai, yang telah dibubuhkan oleh tandatangan ayahku. Surat itu menjelaskan tentang perjanjian hutang yang telah ayahku lakukan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku. Lihatlah nominal ini! Aku tidak percaya. Aku harus menahan suaraku untuk tidak teriak karna terkejut, dan mengulang membaca surat tersebut hingga tiga kali. Tenanglah Shijima… tenang._

 _"Baiklah tuan Sabaku… sepertinya ayahku punya sesuatu yang harus dibayarkan kepadamu…"_

 _"Tentu saja." Jawabnya santai sambil duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya._

 _Aku mengambil nafas dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan- "_

 _"Aku akan menyita rumah ini."_

 _Bloody hell_ _! Inner ku berteriak._

 _Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku._

 _"Kau sudah melihatnya. Apa kau yakin akan sanggup membayarnya.. hm?"_

 _Ia berjalan semakin dekat hingga kini wajahnya tepat berada dihadapanku. Kedua tangannya mengurungku yang sedang duduk. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas dibalik kacamata hitamku. Rambut merah maroonnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kulit wajahnya sangat putih dan juga pucat. Di keningnya tercetak sebuah tato bertuliskan "Ai" yang entah kenapa terlihat cocok pada wajahnya. Selain itu ada sebuah lingkar hitam melekat di mata mint-nya yang tajamanya. Lalu aroma citrus yang tercium dari badannya, sangatlah menggoda. Dari bermacam-macam hal yang kusebutkan di atas iapun tampak berkarisma. Dia… tampan._

 _"Jangan bercanda…"_

 _"Atau kau… memiliki sesuatu yang lain untuk ditawarkan?"_

 _Aku menengguk ludahku. Aku sangat yakin, bahkan rumah dan mobil-mobilku masih belum cukup untuk melunasi hutang ayahku. Arghh! rasanya aku frustasi dalam seketika._

 _Perlahan, bungsu Sabaku ini memperpendek jarak wajah diantara kami dan ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku._

 _"Bagaimana dengan adikmu?"_

 _Refleks aku memalingkan wajahku yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi dengan wajahnya._

 _"Jangan pernah - berani - menyentuh - adikku, Sabaku"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku bisa… menyentuhmu?"_

 _Aku menangkis tangannya yang membelai pipi kananku._

 _Ia pun menyeringai._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

 _Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto-yang lebih tepatnya adalah foto adikku, Hakuto. Aku terbelalak hingga hampir saja aku merebut ponselnya itu. Foto itu diambil tepat saat Hakuto sekarang ini berada. Luar biasa. Bahkan dia mengirim seseorang untuk memata-matai adikku?_

 _"Kau mau mengancamku?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membantah." Ia menyimpan poselnya kembali._

 _Akupun menghela nafas panjang di depannya._

 _"Apa maumu? Setelah semua hartaku, kau mau mengambil adikku juga?"_

 _"Itu bukan pilihanmu, nona Shijima." Ia tersenyum, lagi._

 _"Kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk mengemasi semua barangmu lalu kau… akan tinggal bersamaku."_

 _Aku terdiam cukup lama dan memandang wajahnya. Dia pasti merencakan sesuatu._

 _"Apa? Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal-."_

 _"Maka-kau-akan-mengenalku." Jawabnya cepat._

 _"… kecuali kau ingin tinggal di pinggir jalan seperti gelandangan dan-"_

 _"Baiklah baiklah aku-mengerti-tuan Sabaku. Asalkan kau tidak mengganggu adikku."_

 _Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Bukan tempatmu untuk mengambil keputusan … akulah, yang memegang kendali di sini"_

 _Sial._

 **-oOo-**

Sudah memasuki minggu ketiga aku tinggal di mansion bersama si bungsu Sabaku. Tapi rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa harta dan segala jerih payah -termasuk seluruh gajimu- pada akhirnya terhempas begitu saja menjadi milik pemilik mansion ini. Gila. Ini gila. Sepertinya aku juga mulai gila. Untuk sementara waktu ini memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sendiri juga jarang melihatnya. Padahal kamarnya saja hanya bersebrangan dengan kamarku. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga malas bertemu dengannya. Itu akan merusak _mood_ ku. Tapi sia sangka. Selama di sini ternyata masih ada seseorang yang berbaik hati dan mau peduli kepadaku.

"Shijima… kau pulang larut lagi."

Aku tersenyum melihat seseorang tengah menunggu untuk menyambut kepulanganku.

"Iya, paman Yashamaru. Aku harus berlatih untuk tampil di beberapa tempat."

"Ayo kemarilah, aku tau kau pasti belum makan." Paman Yashamaru menuntunku menuju dapur. Dan lihatlah. Ia sudah menyiapkan barberque panggang yang aku tau pasti paman baru saja memasaknya.

"Paman Yashamaru, terimakasih" Aku mulai mengambil beberapa daging tersebut dan segera menyantapnya. Tidak kupungkiri perutku sudah lapar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan sedangkan Ino, asisten baruku yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Gaara untuk mengawasiku, sudah pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa meninggalkan uang sepeserpun untukku. Dasar menyebalkan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengambil makanan dari mansion ini untuk kujadikan bekal.

Paman Yashamaru tertawa melihatku makan dengan lahap.

"Kau sangat kelaparan, Shijima? Apa Gaara menyiksamu lagi?" tanyanya tulus.

"Tidak, paman. Aku hanya… terlalu lelah setelah berlatih." Jawabku penuh dusta, walau tidak sepenuhnya dusta.

"Kalau begitu akan paman siapkan makanan untukmu agar kau tidak kelaparan saat latihan."

Aku terkejut dan menatap wajah paman Yashamaru. Apa paman bisa membaca pikiranku? Tapi nyatanya itu adalah ide yang sangat brillian. Minimal aku tidak akan merepotkan managerku lagi soal makanan.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkan paman, aku akan sangat berterimakasih." Benar. Untuk sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Trimakasih paman. Trimakasih Tuhan, yang sudah mengirimkan salah satu malaikat-Nya di saat perutku menjadi taruhannya.

Paman Yashamaru tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. Walau baru hitungan hari aku mengenal paman, aku merasa paman adalah salah satu orang yang dapat aku percaya dan menjadi penopang hidupku. Aku tau dia sangat tulus saat mengatakan ia akan menjagaku selama di mansion ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil hati paman. Siapa tau si bungsu Sabaku itu akan menyakitiku, sehingga paman akan bisa membelaku di kemudian hari. Boleh juga.

"Kau ini sangat mirip dengan Gaara."

"Uhukk" Aku tersedak daging bbq mendengar ucapan paman. Pernyataan macam apa itu.

"Paman sedang bercanda?"

"Hahaha. Entahlah paman hanya merasa kalian itu mirip."

Tidaaaak! Aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengancam orang lain seperti dia, paman!

"Shijima…, aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan membenci Gaara."

Tentu saja aku bisa jika dia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu adikku dan memberikanku uang untuk bertahan hidup. Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya.

"Aku berusaha mencobanya, paman." Aku tersenyum getir. Setidaknya selama ada paman, aku masih bisa bertahan.

 **ーつづくー**

maafkan jika terdapat banyak typo, ooc, bahasa ga jelas, alur berantakan, ide pasaran, imajinasi pas-pasan dsb, karena author memaksakan diri - **saking cintanya ama Gaara-** untuk bikin ff...

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu! Yoroshiku~


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECRET**

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

 **GaaraxShijima Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto n friends belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyou Kodachi (Gaara Hiden)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku sedang libur dari jadwal latihan atau keperluan apapun yang harus aku urus. Segalanya sudah kuserahkan pada Ino untuk mengatur seluruh kebutuhanku. Ya, aku sengaja melakukannya. Biarkan dia saja yang sibuk. Anggap saja aku sedang balas dendam dan melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya. Hah! Toh sepertinya dia juga cukup senang dengan pekerjaan barunya di dunia hiburan. Banyak artis yang tampan katanya? Hahaa.. Terserah! Berhubung aku juga tidak punya uang, liburan yang sangat langka ini lebih baik aku gunakan untuk beristirahat di rumah saja.

Saat ini aku sedang bermalas-malasan di teras belakang dekat kolam renang. Aku memainkan ponselku dan membuka segala aplikasi yang ada di sana. Ah, aku jadi teringat bahkan aku belum memberi kabar pada Hakuto sejak kepindahan ku ke mansion ini. Hakuto sedang berada di Jerman sekarang. Setelah lulus SMA, ia meminta untuk melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di sana. Aku dan orangtuaku tidak mau melarang apa yang menjadi impiannya. Tapi… apa Hakuto tau tentang berita ini? Aku tidak yakin. Media juga tidak atau mungkin belum mengabarkan masalah kedekatanku atau pertunanganku dengan Gaara. Aku tidak mau Gaara menyakiti keluargaku satu-satunya. Ini tidak baik. Tapi aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana aku harus membiayai kuliah dan keperluan Hakuto di sana? Hah.. Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Gaara secepatnya.

Akupun berjalan-jalan mengitari mansion. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku juga disibukkan dengan jadwalku, jadi aku juga belum menyusuri segala sesuatu yang ada di mansion ini. Setelah berkeliling di lantai dasar, tibalah aku di green house kaktus yang sangat luas milik Gaara. Tempat ini letaknya terpisah cukup jauh dari mansion utama. Sepanjang setapak perjalan kemari banyak pepohonan yang cukup rindang mengelilinginya. Aku tidak mengerti ternyata orang dingin dengan wajah angkuh dan juga datar seperti dia punya selera yang unik seperti… menanam kaktus? Pft! Bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja kaktus yang -imut ini- rasanya tidak cocok dengan imejnya yang seperti itu. Coba kita lihat. Di sini ada beberapa kaktus hias mini yang berjajar dalam beberapa deret. Lalu ternyata ada banyak tanaman rambat dan bunga-bunga yang juga ditanam di sini.

Menakjubkan. Rumah yang mewah dengan taman yang indah. Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi merasa nyaman berada di sini. Mungkin karena aku sendiri sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan alam yang asri dan menenangkan seperti ini. Bahkan dia juga menyiapkan meja dan beberapa kursi santai di tengah taman. Di pojok green house ada sebuah ruangan untuk menaruh alat-alat berkebun. Lalu saat tanpa sengaja aku melirik ke ujung lainnya, sepertinya aku melihat… sebuah pintu? Tidak tidak. Itu adalah salah satu dinding kaca dari green house ini. Tapi yah, perasaanku berkata lain. Aku mendekati kaca itu dan… benar saja, ini adalah sebuah pintu! Jika ku perhatikan dengan seksama, sekat pintu ini cukup berbeda dengan sekat antara kaca yang lain. Saat aku mencoba membuka pintu itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu tergeser dan terbuka… sendiri? Namun, sekali lagi, aku tercengang dibuatnya. Setelah pintu kaca itu terbuka, terdapat sebuah tangga gelap memutar ke bawah yang ujungnya saja tidak terlihat. Lalu akupun menyilangkan tanganku dan terdiam di depan pintu itu.

Apa ini? Haruskah aku turun dan melihat ada apa di dalam? Jangan-jangan ini adalah ruang bawah tanah yang mereka bicarakan itu? Ini semua bukan urusanku. Sebaiknya aku kembali saja. Akupun memutarkan tubuhku dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi… wajahku berbalik dan memandangi tangga itu. Hah~ baiklah. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku kemari. Lagipula aku sudah sampai sejauh ini yang sangat amat disayangkan jika harus ditinggalkan begitu saja. Yosh, sedikit lagi.

Akupun menuruni tangga itu dengan bantuan lampu penerangan dari ponselku. Namun baru beberapa langkah, secara berangsur-angsur ruangan itu menjadi terang dengan beberapa lampu di sana. Ha? Apa pintu dan lampu akan secara otomatis terbuka dan hidup jika ada seseorang yang masuk? Entahlah. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuruni hingga tangga terakahir dan kemudian aku tiba di sebuah lorong dengan beberapa pintu di samping kanan dan kiri. Dan akupun melihat sebuah pintu di ujung lorong yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada yang pintu lainnya. Aku cukup penasaran dengan pintu besar itu lalu aku mendekatinya.

Setelah berada di depan pintu akupun membukanya dengan agak gugup. Yah, tidak cukup sulit ternyata untuk membuka pintu dengan ukuran sebesar ini. Atau jangan-jangan pintu ini juga terbuka sendiri? Entahlah. Setelah aku masuk, ruangan ini juga cukup gelap dengan hanya sedikit penerangan. Meskipun begitu aku masih dapat melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam sini. Kemudian akupun berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan. Dan asal kalian tahu, saat ini aku sedang disuguhi dengan berbagai macam senjata. Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini?! Memangnya di sini sarang teroris?! Tunggu tunggu, selama ini aku lupa dengan apa pekerjaan yang Gaara lakukan? Keluarga Sabaku itu kan perusahaan yang memperjual belikan senjata api!? YA TUHAN! Aku sudah salah menyerahkan nyawaku begitu saja kepada orang itu! Bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi sangat takut. Sebaiknya aku harus keluar dari sini dulu! Aku berlari kembali menuju pintu dan hei... kenapa pintunya sangat sulit untuk dibuka?!

"Ayo pintu kau harus segera terbuka!" Aku berbicara sendiri dengan sangat panik.

Karena terlalu sibuk menarik-narik kenop pintu besar itu, tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang terus mengawasiku dan...

...

"DORR!"

"Kyaaa!" Aku tekejut mendengar suara seseorang yang mengagetkanku. Suara yang ku kenal itu, orang itu ada di sini.

"Ga-Gaara..?! Kau menakutiku!" Aku memukul-mukul badannya kesal dan dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaahaaa~ seharusnya kau melihat wajah ketakutanmu tadi."

"Dasar kau bodoh! Menyebalkannnnn!" Aku memuku-mukulinya lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya ku penuh emosi.

"Menurutmu? Apa sebuah pintu dan lampu bisa terbuka dan hidup dengan sendirinya?"

"Jadi, dari tadi kau mengawasiku dan mengerjaiku!? Sialan kau!" Aku menarik kerah pakainnya dan berbicara dengan memelototinya. Oh, jadi selama ini dia ada di sini dan tidak pergi ke kantornya.

Ia pun tersenyum lagi lalu mendengus. "Sudah. Tidak usah sok marah. Kau sendiri yang sembarangan. Berani juga kau masuk kemari."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataannya.

"I-itu itu.. aku hanya penasaran saja."Jawabku gugup.

"Aku dengar ada ruang bawah tanah di mansion ini?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara menatapku heran, dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tau darimana kau ada ruangan di bawah mansion ini?"

"Emm, ya… waktu itu aku hanya … sempat mendengar ada yang membicarakan ruangan ini. La-lagipula… kau juga tidak pernah melarangku untuk masuk ke sini, bukan…?" Akupun berpura-pura sedikit mengelak. Setidaknya yang kukatakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Gaara pun terdiam dan sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apapun itu.

"Jadi… kalaupun aku tidak melarangmu untuk masuk ke kamarku, kau akan tetap masuk juga, begitu?"

Kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa? Itu-itu-ya… setidaknya kamarmu tidak menyeramkan seperti di sini! Benarkan!?" Jawabku menantang.

Dia pun tersenyum jahil. "Benarkah?"

"Jadi menurutmu kamarku sama sekali tidak menyeramkan…ya?" Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku memojokkan ku ke pintu dan seperti ingin medekapku.

"Hei, mau apa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir dariku!" Akupun memberontak lalu mendorongnya. Waw. Walau badannya tidak terlalu besar tapi boleh juga tenaganya menahanku.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kamarku tidak menyeramkan? Jadi aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kamarku." Jawabnya santai.

Sabaku brengsek.

" Kau yakin ingin menolakku?" Ia pun menelentangkan tanganya lebar-lebar di depanku.

Sialan. Godaan macam apalagi ini? Dia pasti mengerjaiku lagi? Lebih baik aku segera mengganti topik pembicaraan lain.

"Dengar Sabaku, ada sesuatu… yang harus kubicarakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Ini… tentang Hakuto."

"Setelah tiga minggu kau baru mau membahas tentang Hakuto sekarang?" Jawabnya sarkastik. Dan seketika saja muncul seperempatan di dahiku.

"Itu karena aku sendiri jarang melihatmu, Sabaku!"

"Kau sendiri juga jarang berada di rumah, Houki!"

Hahh…untuk kedua kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas panjangku di depannya.

"Iya-iya aku tahu aku sangat sibuk." -memangnya siapa yang membuatku jadi sesibuk ini untuk mencari uang dan malas berada di rumah, Sabaku bodohhh!

"Pokoknya… aku harap kau mau membiayai segala kebutuhan hidup Hakuto di Jerman serta kuliahnya. Setidaknya sampai dia lulus… kau jangan menyuruhnya kembali Jepang. Dan aku akan mengatakan padanya… bahwa ayah telah menjodohkanku denganmu. Jadi dia tidak akan perlu merasa khawatir. Itu saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, aku pun langsung berpaling dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku ketus dan segera menghilang dari sana.

Tanpa Shijima tahu, Gaara pun menatapnya tajam dan memperhatikan kepergiannya jauh melalui cctv yang sudah terpasang di seluruh mansion ini.

 **-oOo-**

Aku sudah berada di kamarku sekarang. Baru bertemu beberapa menit dengannya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Hah! Padahal aku termasuk orang yang tidak suka mencari masalah selama ini jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, karena aku terlalu malas ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Aku menyelonjorkan seluruh badan ku di kasur. Lalu apa? Aku kembali bermain-main dengan ponselku dan segera memberikan pesan kepada Hakuto.

" _Hakuto sayang, kau sedang apa?"_ Terkirim.

Aku menunggu dan ternyata masih belum ada balasan. Kemudian aku membuka-buka situs on shop yang biasa kukunjungi di ponselku. Ah sial. Ada sepatu sports model terbaru dari brand favoritku. Lalu aku pun mengecek situs-situs baju, make up dan lain-lainnya juga. Dan lagi-lagi banyak produk-produk baru yang terjual untuk musim sini. Bagaimana ini?! Aku membalikkan badanku lalu menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan tanganku atas kasur beberapa kali dengan keras. Di saat seperti ini untuk melampiaskan hasrat berbelanja aku juga tidak akan mungkin bisa! Apakah aku sudah mencapai pada puncak kesabaranku? Arghhh! Aku melemparkan bantalku sembarangan. Harusnya aku tadi meminta jatah uang saku ku juga kepada Gaara. Huhu. Tapi hanya dengan melihatnya saja rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahnya. Haaah. Artis macam apa aku ini. Bukannya menjadi idola tetapi malah mengemis kepada orang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika media tau tentang keadaanku yang seperti ini. Tidak boleh! Bisa-bisa pamorku turun dan aku akan mati bukan lagi -di tangan yamg maha kuasa-. Heuhh. Yah... memang bukan hidup namanya kalau belum merasakan asinnya lautan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa lelah. Tapi kali ini, pikiran dan hatiku yang lelah.

 **-oOo-**

 **Terimakasih untuk Desi Rei Hime, TikaChanpm dan Alwi Arki yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya~** ^^

 **.**

 **Maaf kalo ntar lama update... emang slow pake banget~ semunculnya ide aja dan sesempetnya ngetik karena lagi make laptop pinjaman #plok**

 **Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu! Yoroshiku** **minna Gaara loverssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SECRET**

 **-CHAPTER** **3** **-**

 **GaaraxShijima Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto n friends belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyou Kodachi (Gaara Hiden)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ane-sama, kau dijodohkan? Kenapa ayah tidak memberitahu kita?"_

" _Entahlah... mungkin ayah belum sempat mengatakannya. Jangan khawatir Hakuto."_

" _Kalau begitu saat libur semester aku pulang saja ya..."_

" _Tidak! Maksudku... tidak perlu , j angan lupa kau harus fokus dengan kuliahmu"_

" _Baiklah~"_

" _Emm... Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?"_

" _Tidak, tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Ah... tidak apa-apa. Jaga dirimu Hakuto. Kakak belum tau kapan bisa menjengukmu."_

" _Un~ iya."_

" _Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kakak, oke?"_

" _Iyaaa aku mengerti!"_

Fyuhh... sepertinya masalah Hakuto sudah beres. Sekarang aku juga harus fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

"Shijima kemarilah ikut denganku."

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Ada tamu yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya tuan Sasori. Sepertinya dia ingin memintamu untuk tampil di acaranya."

"Hm... Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasori."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, tuan Sasori."

"Jadi langsung saja, aku ingin menyampaikan jika aku ingin memintamu untuk mengisi acara di ulang tahun perusahaanku. Bagaimana? Aku harap kau berkenan untuk menerimanya."

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan untuk itu. Kau bisa mengatur jadwalnya dengan manajer dan asistenku tadi."

"Aku mengerti. Ternyata... tidak sulit untuk bekerja sama dengan artis terkenal sepertimu."

"Tidak akan ada untungnya jika aku harus mempersulit pekerjaan yang datang untukku. Selama aku bisa melakukannya kenapa tidak?"

"Hahaha.. pemikiran yang sederhana sekali, nona Shijima. Ah, sebagai perkenalan jika kau mau, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk makan. Bagaimana? Kita bisa membahas juga tentang pekerjaanmu ini nanti."

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu."

"Tapi...apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi denganku seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

Hah? Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasori barusan. Darimana dia tau tentang pertunananganku? Bukannya media sama sekali belum memberitakan hal tersebut? Si rambut merah ini... sepertinya sama dengan makhluk iblis bertato _ai_ itu. Hanya saja si merah ini memiliki raut wajah yang lebih ramah daripada yang ada di mansion. Mungkin... aku juga harus sedikit bersenang-senang seperti yang Ino lakukan.

"Kau kenal Gaara?"

"Emm yah... kurang lebih. Siapa orang yang tidak tahu perusahaan besarnya? Tapi hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat."

"Begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa. Teman Gaara adalah temanku juga, benar bukan?"

"Baguslah jika seperti itu." Sasori pun tersenyum.

 **.**

Hah~ sudah lama rasanya aku tidak pergi keluar bersama seorang kawan, duduk bersama, kemudian bercerita tentang banyak hal. Hanya suasana yang sederhana namun bagiku sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk makhluk yang satu ini.

"Sudah selesai senang-senangnya?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan lirikan. Tak kusangka si merah ini sampai menungguku di dalam kamar. Ah, ya... pasti Ino yang melaporkannya. Akupun terus berjalan ke arah kasur dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kukira kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Houki. Semudah itu kau pergi dengan seorang pria yang baru saja kau kenal?"

"Dia adalah klienku, Sabaku! Kami hanya makan dan berbincang-bincang. Kupikir... dia juga temanmu, bukan?"

"Dia bukan temanku, Houki. Dan jangan pernah kau pergi untuk menemuinya lagi." Jawab Gaara tegas sambil menatapku.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Persaingan bisnis, hah?

"Terserah, Sabaku. Itu bukan urusanku. Kau tidak bisa melarangku bertemu dengan Sasori." Aku membelakangi Gaara. Membuang tas ku sekenanya, dan mulai melepaskan high heelsku.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jawab Gaara yang aku yakin ia mulai mendekatiku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang lain? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Apa kau akan terus mengurungku di mansion ini, hah?"

"Jika itu diperlukan... apapun itu, akan aku melakukannya, Houki." Gaara menyentakku sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku menatap Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Badanku lemas. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Rasanya aku akan menangis saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."

Shijima memegangi baju Gaara dan berkata dengan sangat lirih sambil menahan tangis. Gaara hanya terdiam menatap wajah Shijima. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Gaara?

"Kau tak perlu mengerti, Houki. Cukup lakukan perintah ku... maka aku tak akan menyakitimu!"

Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Dia marah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Aku terduduk di atas kasur dengan air mata menetes deras.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya tour show seluruh artis dari agensiku telah di mulai. Aku akan berkeliling Jepang beberapa minggu. Yah ... setidaknya untuk sesaat aku tidak akan bertemu dengan setan merah itu.

"Mulai hari ini adalah tour pementasan mu Shijima~ aku tidak menyangka bekerja di entertaintment ternyata cukup mengasyikkan~ Seharusnya kau juga bersemangat! Hei~ kenapa kau diam saja? Hei, Shijima heiiii~? Kau marah ya padaku? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Gaara? Maaf Shijima... maafkan aku! Aku memang tidak akan ikut campur dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi aku harus melaporkan segala kegiatanmu kepada Gaara. Jadi... kumohon jangan marah padaku, Shijima. Oke? Hey... bagaimana jika kita shopping setelah tour ini selesai? Hm? Hm? Aku akan mentraktirmu Shijima, bagaimana? Shijima~ jangan marah Shijima~ aku menyayangimu Shijimaaa huhuhuu~ "

Shijima yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Raut wajahnya kosong. Ia lelah. Sekarang ini ia hanyalah seonggok budak pekerja paksa yang harus menuruti segala kemauan, siksaan dan aturan seorang Sabaku. Shijima juga sudah merasa malas meladeni asisten bawelnya ini. Aku tau ini bukanlah salah Ino... tapi, memang tidak dipungkiri Shijima sedang amat sangat kesal dengan Gaara, untuk saat ini.

"Hah~... sepertinya sudah saatnya aku katakan padamu, Shijima..."

Bagaikan mantra ajaib, Shijima langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke Ino dan membuka mulutnya.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Jadi selama ini kalian memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Benar dugaanku... Sejak awal aku tau ada yang aneh dengan kalian! Kalian dan paman Yashamaru juga... kalian semua sudah membohongiku? Setelah semua uangku... memangnya apa yang kalian inginkan lagi dariku? Hmm? Kalian sedang mempermainkanku? Ha? " akhirnya Shijima meluapkan segala kemarahannya dan kekecewaan yang selama ini ia pendam kepada Ino.

"Tenanglah Shijima... tenang! Kami semua... adalah sahabat! Aku juga tidak mau membuatmu salah paham lebih jauh lagi dengan kami, dan juga Gaara! Aku berjanji, akan memberitahumu... tetapi setelah pekerjaan ini selesai! Kau setuju?"

Shijima hanya menunduk lemas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi dalam kisah yang akan Ino ceritakan padanya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Gaara..."

"Hn?"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Apanya?'

"Kudengar Akasuna no Sasori itu mendekati kekasihmu?"

"Memangnya... aku masih pantas menyebutnya seorang kekasih?"

"Cih... Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini? Kkk~" Naruto yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu malah terkikik.

"Kalian yang sudah lama terpisah bisa dipertemukan kembali. Kau sudah tidak bisa pergi lagi... meninggalkannya seperti dulu." Naruto menambahkan.

"Aku sudah... melakukan banyak kesalahan... kau tau itu."

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini, Gaara... kita semua adalah korban. Dan... Jangan kau mempersulitnya lagi. Kau terlalu keras padanya... Sebaiknya kau harus memberitahunya sekarang juga. Kau harus bicara padanya! Dia harus tau apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini... dan juga apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Sejauh ini.. banyak hal yang sudah terjadi pada kita.. keluarga kita.. orang-orang yang kita kasihi... Kau tau kan ini sangat berbahaya? Kita semua telah kehilangan banyak hal. Kau beruntung Shijima masih selamat. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ... dia bisa bertahan dengan orang sepertimu, bukan?... kau harus mempercayainya. Aku berharap... kalian bisa bersama dan saling menguatkan."

Pffhh~ Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan malah tertawa.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh mendengar nasehat asmara dari mulut Naruto, Gaara?''

"Kupikir juga begitu... aku akan mengikuti sarannya jika tidak ada pilihan lain."

Naruto yang diledek pun hanya tersenyum.

"Terserah kalian mau mendengarkan atau tidak! Akasuna itu salah satu anggota dari mafia terkuat Akatsuki. Meski pun dia membantah akan hal itu, aku sama sekali tidak percaya! Kau harus berhati-hati, Gaara. Apa kau mau jika Sasori merebut Shijima darimu? Seperti saat ia mendekati Sakura?" Naruto berujar sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Jangan mimpi dia bisa merebut Sakura dariku, _dobe!_ "

Pfft ... Sasuke yang Naruto jahili juga mulai kebakaran jenggot.

"Cinta tidak pernah salah. Walau aku tau waktunya memang tidak tepat."

"Aku tau..." jawab Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Ino? Cepatlah! Kau tau? Betapa-aku-menantikan-ini-dengan-sangat-amat-penuh-kesabaran!?" ujar Shijima dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Baik-baik... aku mengerti, Shijima."

Fyuhh~ tour baru saja selesai. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir setelah besok kami kembali pulang. Dan sekarang... Shijima sudah menyeretku ke kamar hotel dan mulai mengintograsi. Aku tau dia tidak akan punya privasi jika sudah kembali ke mansion. Huff .. padahal masih banyak barang-barang Shijima yang harus kukemasi dan juga membantu yang lain untuk beberes.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shijima tidak sabar. Ino menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya, kemudian ia terdiam sesaat. Ia seperti kembali berada pada masa-masa damai dan menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama para sahabatnya, dan kekasihnya. Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari...dan semuanya.

"Kau tau, Shijima... Gaara dan kau... memang sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu."

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya... memang kalian seharusnya bertunagan."

"..."

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat. Tapi kita pernah berada di satu tempat yang sama. Ya... meskipun kau juga belum mengenal siapa-siapa."

Tampaknya Shijima mulai kelelahan. Ia terlihat sangat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Ino.

"Lalu.. ada dimana saat itu terjadi? Kau harus jelaskan secara rinci."

"Huffhh... iya iyaa aku mengerti. Saat itu kita semua berada di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama marga itu?"

"Iya... aku tau. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu dengan keluarga mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **ーつづくー**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SECRET**

 **-CHAPTER** **4** **-**

 **GaaraxShijima Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto n friends belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyou Kodachi (Gaara Hiden)**

.

.

"Kau taukan, pekerjaan tuan Namikaze itu ... seperti mendiang ayahmu, dan juga mendiang ayah Gaara. Dia juga seorang aparat pembela negara. Hanya saja, ayahmu tidak memaksamu untuk mengikuti jejaknya." jelas Ino.

Shijima terdiam mencerna perkataan Ino. Iya benar... sekarang ia ingat. Jamuan besar keluarga Namikaze itu sudah lama sekali... Bahkan ketika itu Shijima masih berada di sekolah menengah. Jadi bahkan saat itu juga... ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Gaara.

"Orang tua kami sangat berteman baik, termasuk orang tua mu juga."

"Lalu... kenapa ayahku tidak mengatakan masalah ini sejak dulu?"

"Aku yakin... kau juga tau alasannya bukan? Ayahmu ragu untuk melakukannya. Gaara sendiri bahkan juga mendengar alasannya dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Tampaknya Shijima masih kebingungan dengan jalan cerita yang Ino sampaikan. Dan Ino itu membuat Ino merasa geli dibuatnya. Kisah asmara sahabatnya yang satu ini memang lucu.

"Hmmm... yah... memang Gaara sudah diberitahu masalah perjodohan itu bahkan jauh sebelum perjamuan tuan Namikaze. Dan kau tau? Dia sendiri awalnya juga bingung kenapa dia harus dijodohkan dengan gadis kecil sepertimu pada saat itu. Fufufuu. Bahkan saat itu kami juga mengejeknya dengan sebutan "kakak _lolicon"_ hahahaaa~"

Sepertinya Ino masih belum bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada Gaara dan Shijima. Tapi tidak dipungkiri Shijima setuju dengan Gaara. Untuk apa dia jodohkan dengan seseorang, apalagi gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah diperkenalkan sama sekali.

"Sejak mengetahui tentang perjodohan itu, Gaara itu sering mengawasimu. Yah... sepertinya dia masih menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima hal itu atau tidak. Dan sekarang, dialah orang yang paling menyesal karena tidak menerima perjodohan itu sejak dulu."

Ino terdiam sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Shijima yang masih bingungpun malah ikut menjadi tegang juga.

"...kenapa?"

"Karena... seharusnya dia bisa menjaga mu dan orang tua mu sejak dulu."

Ah... sekarang Shijima tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Gaara sangat menyesal kenapa dia dulu meninggalkanmu. Gaara sangat menyesal orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan itu. Tidak. Hal ini tidak terjadi pada orang tuamu saja! " seru Ino.

"...apa?" Shijima masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Sebagian dari kami... mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang tuamu. Termasuk dengan orang tua Gaara... dan kakaknya!"

"...T-tunggu... yang ingin kau sampaikan itu... apa orang tuaku meninggal bukan karena murni kecelakaan? ... itu maksudmu..?"

Ino menatap sedih Shijima. Tapi sayangnya Ino mengiyakan perkataan Shijima itu.

"Tapi kau tau. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Gaara. Gaara bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa mencegah kematian seseorang. Dia hanya menyesal karena tidak bisa mendampingimu di saat kau sedang sedih."

Shijima hanya terdiam memikirkan nasib orang tuanya. Dan dia juga setuju. Hal seperti ini, bukanlah kuasa siapapun.

"Sebelum orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan, mereka sudah sempat bertemu Gaara terlebih dahulu, dan membicarakan lagi masalah perjodohan ini. Gaara pun sepertinya sudah tanpa keraguan lagi untuk menerima keputusan ini. Aku yakin orang tua mu sudah mengantisipasi dengan apa yang akan menimpa mereka. Meskipun caranya salah... yah... kupikir Gaara agak berlebihan padamu... tetapi, itu hanya karena dia belum menceritakan hal ini padamu!"

Ino menggenggam tangan Shijima dan menatapnya. "Kumohon Shjima, kau jangan membenci Gaara, ya... Kau boleh tidak menyukainya, tapi cukup itu saja! Kumohon, kau jangan membencinya lebih dari itu!"

"Gaara tau kau membenci ini... maksudku... kau tidak suka dengan lingkungan pekerjaan ayahmu karena... kau takut kejadian buruk menimpa orang yang kau cintai... tapi sayangnya, kau tidak bisa memungkiri takdir yang pada akhirnya juga terjadi padamu... dan malah lebih cepat dari yang kami duga."

"Aku... aku... aku tidak tau jika situasinya serumit itu... lalu... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." Shijima bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa... bahkan dia sendiri sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia yakin masih ada banyak hal yang belum Ino ceritakan juga padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku paham Shijima. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami semua di sini menjagamu! Dan juga adikmu yang ada di Jerman." Ino semakin erat menggenggam tangan Shijima.

"Baiklah Ino aku mengerti... sepertinya ... aku harus istirahat dulu... kita bisa sambung lain kali ceritanya... Dan untuk yang lain kali... aku tidak akan memaksa lagi...hahaa tenang saja." Dengan segenap tenaga Shijima berusaha tersenyum di depan Ino. Sekarang ia tahu, bukan hanya dia yang dilanda kesedihan. Bahkan Gaara yang minim rasa welas asih itu... sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sejak dulu.

Ino memeluk Shijima hangat sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Shijima. Sekarang yang Shijima bingungkan adalah... raut wajah seperti apa yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Gaara jika bertemu dengannya? Apakah Gaara akan segera memberitahu juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shijima? Sepertinya Shijima belum siap mendengar semua ini.

-Shijima POV-

Akhirnya aku telah tiba di mansion Sabaku. Aku memiliki waktu beberapa hari untuk istirahat di rumah setelah melakukan tur konser, sebelum aku disibukkan kembali dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Setibanya di mansion aku terserang demam dan hanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur. Badanku terasa panas dingin, lemas dan hatiku rasanya campur aduk. Mungkin aku kelelahan. Ditambah lagi dengan mimpi buruk yang selama ini tidak aku ketahui. Rasanya aku tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino kemarin. Di satu sisi aku sangat ingin segera bertemu dengan Gaara karena penasaran apakah Gaara akan bercerita padaku seperti yang Ino lakukan. Aku yakin Ino tidak mungkin tidak melaporkan hal sepenting ini kepada Gaara. Tapi di sisi lain hatiku yang terdalam, aku juga takut dengan kenyataan pahit nan kejam yang akan aku dengar jika Gaara benar-benar menceritakan hal itu secara rinci kepadaku.

Ketakutan kehilangan orangtua telah terjadi padaku. Dan... apakah aku juga harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti kedua orangtuaku? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin aku akan selamat. Hal itu bisa terjadi... di mana saja dan kapanpun. Bahkan setelah aku berada di mansion Sabaku sekalipun. Pantas saja Gaara banyak melarangku melakukan hal ini dan itu. Inilah alasan kuat aku sangat menghindari pekerjaan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bagiku hanya kesedihan yang akan ditinggalkan dari orang disayangi. Apakah sebaiknya aku memanggil pulang saja adikku dari Jerman? Meskipun ada yang menjaganya, aku merasa sangat cemas karena ia sendirian. Orang jahat mana yang tega membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa? Apa motiv dari kejahatan ini? Apa Gaara sedang memburu orang-orang jahat itu juga? Bukannya itu sangat berbahaya? Haish... lihatlah, siapa yang mengkhawatirkan siapa sekarang.

Hahahaa ironis sekali. Apa sebaiknya aku juga menulis surat wasiat terlebih dahulu jika suatu saat hal buruk terjadi padaku? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, bukan? Atau seperti kata-kata orang? Setidaknya aku harus menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mati. Jadi... aku harus menikah dengan si galak Sabaku itu? Hahh~ Tidak adakah pilihan yang lebih baik untuk hidupku antara mati atau menikah dengan Sabaku? Dia yang katanya mengkhawatirkanku saja rasanya aku masih tidak percaya. Dan sekarang pun aku masih belum bertemu dengannya lagi di mansion. Ya Tuhannnn ini sangat memusingkannnn~!

Aku sudah meminum obat pemberian paman Yashamaru. Sayang sekali di saat sakit seperti ini paman tidak bisa menemaniku karena sedang sibuk. Tidak! Di saat seperti ini aku tidak boleh manja! Paman Yashamaru juga pasti bersedih seperti yang aku alami. Aku tidak mau bertanya pada paman tentang masalah ini. Memang lebih baik jika aku membicarakannya dengan Gaara langsung. Setelah berpikir dan berekspetasi ke sana kemari, aku memejam istirahatkan mataku... berharap semua kesedihan dan kecemasan ini akan larut bersama sakit dalam tidurku. Semoga saja akan tiba waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita tentang salah satu neraka dunia yang sedang kualami ini.

"Kau sudah bangun? Wajahmu berantakan sekali." Shijima yang masih setengah sadar dari tidur, membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"G-Gaara...!" Shijima mengusap-usap matanya kasar. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Manusia satu ini memang senang sekali muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa lega dengan seseorang yang mau menemuinya saat ini secara langsung. Ya... untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senang bertemu dengan si Sabaku pemarah ini.

"Kau sakit? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Kita?"_ Apa sekarang si Sabaku merah ini mulai memperlihatkan perhatiaannya pada Shijima?

"Tidak apa-apa... aku tidak apa-apa...tenang saja.. Ini sudah biasa.." sembari masih dengan posisi tidurnya, Shijima mengusap-usap wajahnya dan merenggangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun akhirnya ia membelakangi Gaara yang duduk di atas kasur. Pada kenyataannya Shijima masih merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan si merah Sabaku dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Kau yakin?" Gaara menanyainya lagi dengan santai.

"I-iya...aku baik-baik saja..." Jawab Shijima sedikit gugup.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Gaara hanya terdiam dan menatap Shijima yang membelakanginya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan pergi keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Shijima. Shijima yang takjub dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan tiba-tiba merasa sehat dan terduduk di atas kasur.

"A-apa? Apa itu tadi? Hanya begitu saja?! Kenapa dia tidak berbicara hal lainya juga?! DASAR SABAKU BODOH TIDAK PEKAAAA!" Shijima yang sebal melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah pintu. Sabaku yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak kelakuannya.

Sebenarnya yang tidak diketahui Shijima adalah semenjak Gaara mendengar dari Ino dan paman Yashamaru bahwa Shijima sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, setibanya di mansion, ia langsung menuju kamar Shijima. Gaara duduk di atas kasur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shijima yang sudah tertidur. Tangannya menyentuh kening Shijima untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa baik, Gaara membelai rambut dan pipi Shijima dengan lembut. Lalu Gaara merebahkan badannya di samping Shijima. Ia meraih kepala Shijima perlahan-lahan, mengecup kepalanya, dan kemudian memeluknya. Gaara pun membuang nafasnya dengan kasar lalu ikut memejamkan matanya juga.

Penyesalan Gaara tidaklah main-main. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan mengajak Shijima untuk menikahinya secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli Shijima akan menyukainya atau tidak. Sudah sedalam itu perasaan Gaara terhadap Shijima. Ia selalu memperhatikannya tetapi juga menyangkal perasaanya. Sejak dulu. Pria mana yang tidak jatuh hati dengan kecantikan Shijima. Sebagai seorang artis, Shijima juga sering tertimpa gosip kedekatannya dengan artis pria lain. Dan tentu saja, sebagai Sabaku dengan harga diri yang tinggi, ia tidak mau mengakui jika ia juga merasa kesal dengan gosip tersebut dan ia pun juga selalu menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan teman-temannya.

Selain kabar tentang kondisi Shijima, tentu saja "hal itu" juga sudah Ino ceritakan kepada Gaara. Ya... apa boleh buat. Gaara sebenarnya sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Ia sendiri juga berencana untuk memberitahu masalah itu sesegera mungkin pada Shijima. Tapi melihat kondisi Shijima yang sakit seperti itu, membuat Gaara menjadi ragu untuk membuka lembaran pahitnya kembali. Entahlah. Gaara rasanya kembali merasa cemas hal buruk akan menimpa Shijima, yang lebih dari hanya sekedar rasa sakit. Gaara sendiri juga sudah berusaha menutup rapat-rapat luka lamanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat rapuh di depan Shijima, karena ia lah sekarang yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Shijima juga. Tapi cepat atau lambat, komplotan _mereka_ akan memulai penyerangan lagi.

Gaara harus mengantisipasi setiap langkah yang Shijima lakukan bersama Ino. Karena Shijima seorang artis, dia akan selalu dikelilingi banyak orang baru yang ia tidak kenal dan juga keberadaannya selalu tersorot oleh media. Hal ini tentu saja akan cukup memudahkan _mereka_ untuk melacak Shijima. Tapi keuntungan karena dia seorang artis besar adalah, _mereka_ tidak akan sembarangan melakukan aksinya dihadapan banyak orang yang bisa menjadi saksi kejahatan _mereka_. M _ereka_ sendiri pasti akan kerepotan membersihkan jejak aksi yang sudah dilakukan, dan pasti _mereka_ akan mudah terekspos media juga. Sasori... meskipun media tidak memberitakan hubungan Shijima dengan Gaara, tapi Sasori bisa mengetahui perjodohan mereka. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa ada kemungkinan jika Sasori adalah salah satu komplotan _mereka._ Memang teroris elit yang luar biasa sekali _mereka_. Apa itu merupakan salah satu deklarasi peperangan langsung dari _mereka_?

"Lihat saja Sasori. Yang namanya pembalasan selalu dua kali lipat."

つずく

Long time no see ~ long long time no see~~~~

Kemaren sibuk skripsi, sekarang sibuk magang :")

Kritik& saran tetap d tunggu ~ Yorishiku!


End file.
